See You On The Battlefield 2-0
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 4 and a half months after the epilogue, Duncan and Courtney seem to have everything falling into place for them. Their own apartment, their own gym, their own robot. They were on top of the world. But, add the pressuring offers from robot fighting clubs and the strain to keep away from their fame, some things just weren't meant to last, right? Sequel to See You On The Battlefield.
1. Prologue

**See You On The Battlefield 2.0**

**Prologue**

"Are you peeking?"

"I can't peek, your hands are literally gluing my eyelids shut."

A grin spread across Courtney's face. She did have her palms pressed tightly against Duncan's eyes, yet trying her best to push them both forward. He was a lot taller than she was, and she had ditched her heels in the truck, but Courtney was making it work.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes," Courtney replied, tired of his asking. "Just...just put your hand out." Duncan starts hitting his hand against something metal and glass. He felt around for a moment and his hand hit a digital pad. He could hear the beep and felt the door slide away from him. "Walk forward again," Courtney instructed before Duncan could start questioning where she was leading him again.

"This isn't your fucked up way of telling me you're pregnant, is it?" Duncan asked. Ever since Courtney had texted saying she had a surprise for him it was the only thing he could think of.

"No," Courtney sighed, frustrated with all of Duncan's talking. He didn't seem to know when to shut up. "My way of saying you knocked me up would involve a lot more swearing, and a stick with my pee on thrown at your head." Duncan shut his mouth after that. "Few more steps," Courtney encouraged, "and- STOP!" Duncan came to an abrupt halt and Courtney's face slammed between his shoulder blades. She brought her hands down to rub her face, forgetting that Duncan could now see.

"Court..."

"Do you like it?" The young girl let a hopeful smile reach her face as she took a step forward, trying to gouge Duncan's facial reactions. He was shocked to say the least. "It's ours, in case you didn't get that," she continued. "I've been looking for a while, and I finally closed a deal on this place yester- don't give me that look, Duncan!"

"But...what?" Duncan was still letting his eyes scan the hall. It was set up like a gym and workshop in one, and was by far the biggest robot-related place Duncan had ever seen. The gym half had an assortment of equipment and mats, all surrounding a full-sized boxing ring. In the far back was what looked like closets, but as Duncan focused he saw them to be holding stations- broom cupboard sized storage spaces for inactive bots. stretched far across the back wall and ended on the side that contained the workshop. Duncan wasn't the best with tools, but he could see there was definitely a lot more there than what he was used to seeing. It was definitely Courtney's idea of heaven.

"Courtney," Duncan warned, but one look at her face and he knew she had done this in her best interest. He sighed. "How much did it cost?"

"Only a little bit more than our budget!" She defended, taking a step towards the ring and away from Duncan's wide-eyed, disapproving stare. It had taken three weeks for her to get him to agree on the price she wanted to spend on a gym. Duncan thought she was being ridiculous with the pricing, only wanting something simple for the two of them to work in. It had been four months of working out of Duncan's truck, but, just before Christmas, Courtney had confronted him about needing more room. She wanted to offer her father's home gym since he hadn't used it since the summer, but somehow she knew that Duncan would not be up for that. In the end she had told him that they should buy their own, which took a little convincing, but now, after four more weeks for searching, Courtney had finally closed a deal on the gym and it was theirs.

Courtney grabbed his hand and led him over to the cupboard door in the far corner behind her work station. She pulled it open to reveal a metal staircase that had a glass door at the top. From the bottom Duncan couldn't see through it, but he figured Courtney was going to tell him. "There's also an apartment up there...so we can spend some_ alone time_ whenever we want, instead of waiting for my dad to leave the house." She reached up on her toes to press her lips to his in a chaste kiss, but Duncan couldn't stop himself from grabbed hold of her wait and carrying her up the staircase to get a head start.

* * *

><p>"And she just bought you a gym?" Gwen questioned as they entered English class. Ever since Duncan had told her what Courtney had done, Gwen was having a hard time grasping it in her head. Sure, Courtney was dripping in money with or without her family's help, but to make a commitment as big as this one with someone who Duncan hadn't even known for a full year yet, Gwen thought her best friend was out of his mind.<p>

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I did pay for half of it."

"Yeah, but you didn't get to pick it or anything. And you said she went over budget too, so..." Gwen shrugged, taking her seat beside DJ. Duncan sat behind her, pulling his phone out to see if he had any missed calls from Courtney. Nothing yet, but it was only second period. "I don't even see why you had to buy a gym. You always seemed happy enough to work out of your truck before."

"So where to is this gym of yours?" DJ asked, tuning into the conversation.

"On Fifth, just past the junction," Duncan replied. "It's currently called Robertson's, but we're going to change that once we've decided on what we want to call it."

It was Gwen's turn to roll her eyes. "You're not having a 'whose name goes first' argument, are you?" She asked, looking pitifully towards her friend.

"Not exactly..." Duncan replied, biting his bottom lip. Truth was, Courtney didn't want her name on the place. She had joint custody of the lease, but that was it. She wanted to name it Wilson's, but Duncan was adamant that he didn't want his name on it either.

"Sorry to interrupt," a new voice added to the conversation. The three teenagers turned their attention to the table beside Duncan's where the new girl was sat, not looking sorry that she interrupted at all. "But I couldn't help but overhear that you now own Robertson's down on Fifth?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"I'm Heather Montgomery," the girl greeted. "I just transferred here from St. Govens. I own the gym at the top of Fifth- well, my father owns it, but it looks like we're going to be neighbors."

* * *

><p>"She is a bitch," Courtney scolded. Her hair was sticking to her face from sweat, but she made no attempt to brush it away. Her eyes were needles pressing into Duncan's side, making him squirm. "I would never have bought this place if I knew this was where her father was based." Duncan raised his eyebrow at his angry girlfriend. She turned around and threw a few more punches at the sand bag, bouncing on her feet in anger. "You know she didn't transfer from St. Govens, right?" Courtney asked Duncan. Though he didn't feel it was the kind of question he should have answered in case she bit his head off in spite. "Oh no," Courtney shook her head, a sour smile on her lips. She threw a few more punches. "She got caught sucking off the Spanish teacher during 'one-on-one' classes. She was thrown out and he got fired. Glad to be rid of both them. Thorn in my sides, I swear."<p>

Duncan raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. Courtney looked at him with a glare before turning back to the punching bag. "I'm being serious. Heather has had it out for me everyday since Kindergarten. Alejandro kept marking me down in Spanish- marking me down in Spanish! Listen here, dickhead, I've been speaking the language since before I could walk! I-" Duncan made a move to pull his girlfriend in for a hug. It wasn't fun seeing her angry if he wasn't the one making her angry. Courtney sobbed into his chest, which surprised both of them. She just wanted everything to be so perfect for them both, but it didn't seem to want to work out that way.

"Are you open?" They turned towards the door where they found an unknown girl just inside the gym. She was around their age, but much shorter. Her hair was pulled up into two pigtails on either side of her head and the clothes she wore that didn't cover her arms, midriff or legs, was definitely not suitable for the snowy weather outside. "Oh, I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"Yes," Courtney snapped, walking away from Duncan.

"No, it's not," the teenage boy countered. "We're open. How can we help you?"

"Well, it's more how I can help you," she replied. "After what happened last year with Stone I started watching you. I'm a big fan, really. And then my father found out that you haven't been competing in any matches since then, so we wanted to offer you the chance to become regular members of our club."

"...What?"

"We're not interested." Courtney snapped as she slammed the cupboard door shut on the sand bag she had tossed in there.

"Ignore her."

The young girl looked conflicted for a moment, not sure which one of the duo she should listen to, before finding her feet and starting over. "My name's Katie Garcia. My father owns Garcia International on the other far side of town." Duncan had heard of Garcia International. It wasn't as big as league fights, but it was pretty damn close. "We're out scouting for new regular fighters, and we were wondering if you would like to join us."

"We're not interested," Courtney quickly added, near enough pushing Katie out the door.

"We'll think about it," Duncan called after her, turning to glare at his girlfriend when it was just the two of them again. "Why are you so rude?"

"Why are you so willing?"

"This could be a good opportunity for us," Duncan told her earnestly. "We haven't done any fighting since last summer. Dagger needs to get some practice in."

The day Courtney had shown up at Duncan's school, announcing they were going to continue to be partners, was the day they had bought Dagger. They had done very little shopping around before picking him out. He looked the runt of the litter being so small, but Duncan and Courtney had instantly seen his potential. He was a rusting copper in color with stringy arms and legs, but he knew his commands better than any robot Duncan had ever seen. It was as if the bot had a sixth sense about what his owners were going to order next.

Dagger lived in Duncan's truck, just like Stone had. He didn't take up nearly as much room. Courtney was planning on moving him into one of the holding stations, though she hadn't raised the subject with Duncan yet.

"Yes, practice!" Courtney yelled, throwing her arms up. "Throwing him into the ring straight away is not practice, Duncan."

"Well he can't wait around here forever, collecting dust and punching bags like you." The couple continued to stare each other out, neither wanting to back down. It was going to be a long life time if they couldn't agree.

* * *

><p>AN: HOLLA!

Guess whose back with a SEQUEL?!

It's been about a month since I uploaded the epilogue, and I have been working on this chapter for about three weeks on and off because since the last time we talked, I GOT A JOB! I know, I know, about time, right? So, mostly, I have been working on this AT work! But it's totally okay cause my boss and managers are totally cool about that sort of stuff so I get paid to sit there and write my stories now, it's great!

Anyways, things are slightly different between our favourite couple now than they were when we left off. What do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? It's Duncney so who gives a fuck?

I have a half plan in my head for this story, but it's not perfect. I don't have an update schedule either, so be warned...

Thanks for reading, please review (:

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Chloe here. You've probably worked it out by now, but this story has been discontinued.

Instead, in the new year, I'd like to start all over again and rewrite SYBF with some extended chapters at the end which would have gone into this story. So instead of the epilogue being the epilogue, it'll just be another chapter.

I hope you guys will read the rewrite and I'm sorry that I had to end this after all the positive response I got from it. I just wasn't...feeling it.

I do have three other stories out right now that ae being regularly updated if you'd enjoy reading those (: All end-game Duncney :D

Thanks for all the support.

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
